


Locker rooms

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Thrill Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: After graduation and Echizen going pro, Fuji misses him enough to pay him a visit.





	Locker rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-09-02 06:11am to 06:43am

"Do you always masturbate after a good match these days?"

"Not like someone's around."

"Still cocky, hmm?"

Continuing to smile Fuji came closer, stepping into Echizen's personal space before pushing his own hand down the younger man's boxers, batting the hand away that was already in there and earning himself a heartfelt groan.

"And such a big boy by now."

Shifting his grip, the former tensai started kneading. Tip, base, balls and back again.

Echizen's legs buckled. 

"Syusuke…"

The smile not vanishing, Fuji maneuvered him to a bench and Echizen seemed almost grateful when his knees hit it, trying to sink down.

"Oh no. Not yet, little one."

Echizen mewled when the grip got stronger which changed into a gasp when Fuji's other hand pulled down his boxers. The fingers immediately going for his hole.

"Saa, you still stretch yourself before matches. Gives you the little extra edge, doesn't it?"

When he received no reply Fuji pushed two fingers in and noticing how easily they got enveloped decided to push in a third.

"So slick. Such an eager little hole. I'll bet you could take even more right now. Besides, I'm not that small anymore either."

And another went in. 

Echizen collapsed onto the bench, trying to keep his ass in the air when the sweet torture continued. The fingers moving in and out and the other hand still playing with his cock and balls. He was already close.

"Still not yet, little one. You'll come on my cock or not at all."

And the pressure on his cock was gone, the base cruelly throttled. 

Echizen couldn't help the painful little scream that escaped his lips.

"Don't worry. I'll give it to you good."

And Fuji inserted a forth finger, stretching the hole languidly before finally pulling them out and pushing his cock in. Giving both of them what they really wanted.

"Much better, isn't it?"

He had not yet let go of Echizen's base and the younger man continued to gasp through the pleasure-pain before begging to be released, especially when Fuji brushed his prostate - seemingly by accident.

"Already, hmm? You need to have a lot more stamina again."

Adjusting his grip and stance, Fuji could now hit the prostate with every push and he made good use of it. The cries growing continuously louder.

"By the way, I'd really recommend waiting until everyone else has left the next time."

Before Echizen could have questioned him - if his mind had been up for it - Fuji let go of his base and pinched the now purple colored head - hard.

While a loud wail resonated through the locker rooms and his cum spilled all over the bench and Fuji's fingers, the older man came almost silently. The slight change in the smile and a very small sigh the only indicators he had just filled him up to the brink.

Helping Echizen lay down and covering him with a towel, Fuji couldn't stop his next words - nor would he have wanted to.

"Next time we do this, I'll take the edge off through fisting first. Just like we used to."

If the energy hadn't been completely drained out of his body, Echizen would have blushed crimson and then curled up or fled. But all he could do right now was groan.

Fuji laughed.


End file.
